<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That time Alex threw Magnus' book in the pool by JaebirdPikeri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044627">That time Alex threw Magnus' book in the pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebirdPikeri/pseuds/JaebirdPikeri'>JaebirdPikeri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossing Lines [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex's POV, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebirdPikeri/pseuds/JaebirdPikeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Alex Fierro and the Thanksgiving of Doom" and "Chasing Iron" but makes more sense having already read them. </p><p>Set in between Hammer of Thor and Ship of the Dead. A hang-out at the hotel pool brings up feelings Alex doesn't want to face</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossing Lines [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That time Alex threw Magnus' book in the pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anyone coming here from Chasing Iron... I tried to write other things but my mind came back to these two XD The incident with the book in the pool was mentioned a few times when addressing Alex's past behaviour, so I wanted to write out that scene, actually delving into Alex's thoughts at the time. </p><p>For anyone reading this fic fresh... Chasing Iron is a very long fic that thoroughly explores the Fierrochase relationship - including Alex learning to address some unhealthy coping mechanisms regarding her/his feelings. So there is a certain lack of resolution here to the core problem because in the canon of the fic it won't be addressed until post Ship of the Dead. That aside, I hope you still enjoy the scene as a short in its own right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s really easy to get Magnus’ attention. He’s extremely self conscious, so just a little bit of probing has him yelping and blustering in a snap. <em>Not that it’s cute or anything. Not even a little bit cute. </em></p><p>It’s kind of… nice. Flattering. So when Halfborn suggested we have a pool day I was sort of looking forward to teasing Magnus a bit with my swimwear. I made sure to be a little late, hiding my choice under a baggie hoodie that hung to my thighs.</p><p>‘Sorry I’m late!’ I called out, feigning regret as I jogged to the edge of the pool.</p><p>Magnus <em>didn’t even notice</em>. The stupid dork was immersed in a book and hadn’t realised I was here!</p><p>Mallory looked up. ‘Don’t worry about it Fierro.’ She pushed off into the pool, swimming as strongly as a fish.</p><p>TJ, who’d been bobbing around in the shallow end called out. ‘Magnus! Come on, the water’s great!’</p><p>Magnus peered over the top of his book. ‘In a bit. I’m nearly done.’</p><p><em>Oh. So </em>TJ <em>is worth looking up for. He’s not deaf when he’s reading. Hmph.</em></p><p>The annoyance quickly blazed up into anger. I marched over, snatched the book and threw it into the pool.</p><p>Immediately, guilt and regret swamped me. <em>I’m not supposed to do that anymore.</em></p><p>‘Alex! What was that for?!’ Magnus yelled, his usually soft gray eyes an angry steel.</p><p>Panic flooded me because <em>no way am I letting him know I just wanted him to look at me!</em></p><p>‘The “Series of Unfortunate Events” movie sucked!’ I shouted back, glaring at him to make him back down. ‘If you want to read it, get the <em>real</em> cover!’ I turned and stormed out, not stopping until I was back in my room. I changed back into normal clothes and trashed some pots, taking out all the anger and humiliation.</p><p>When I came out of the haze, I heard knocking on my door so I pulled it open.</p><p>Magnus was standing there, all knitted brows and <em>why oh why didn’t he stop to get changed because just a pair of trunks is not fair for this conversation, what if he’s still mad, oh shit shit shit!</em></p><p>‘Hey… Are you okay? You went off out of the blue back there.’ He asked, voice all gentle and calm.</p><p>‘I… don’t want to talk about it.’ I looked away, feeling my cheeks turn red. I should probably apologise but he’s so damnably hot and if anyone (like Mom) ever realises just how much I like him my tough rep is pretty much ruined and it’s just a stupid little crush anyway, it’ll be gone by the time we all die this summer and I don’t do apologies so <em>there</em>.</p><p>He glanced at the discarded bikini and the shards of pottery littering my floor and nodded. ‘Okay… Want to come to dinner?’</p><p>‘Sure.’ I shut the door on them and followed him down the hall, silently promising myself I'd buy him a new copy first thing tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>